


At the Roller Rink

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Eridan, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Language, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, crokat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would say you simply don't skate. But it's more like you can't. The only reason you're at this stupid place is because your little brother's cute friend Karkat is here, too. Maybe you can finally see if that sweet little kitten is digging you after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Roller Rink

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Karkat and Eridan are 18 in this fic, while Cronus is 21. Any questions, concerns, blah blah, note stuff, leave a comment or message me on my tumblr, http://ameturecraftythinger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy

Your name is Cronus Ampora. And you need a drink.

Earlier that day, your brother came to you, being much nicer than he usually is, which is huge thing. You should have known something was up then, told him to stop there and go fuck himself. But you didn't. You listened to him talk. Something about a party. Which, you had to admit, sounded interesting. Until he mentioned the location.

Fucking. Roller skating. Again, you should have told him no, get out, go away. Something. You didn't skate. More like you couldn't. But you wouldn't let him know that. Blow him off. Do it. But you don't. Because he mentions your one weakness.

His cute friend Karkat.

How can you resist that? He's so angry and cute and you don't know if you want to hug him or pin him to the wall and kiss him. You barely heard him say the only thing they needed was a ride from you. You were in.

And now, you regretted it.

You sat at the table, watching all the people go around that silly rink on their stupid skates laughing and talking and showing off. You brother only asked you once if you wanted to skate before rolling off. Karkat didn't even ask. In fact, he was kind of quiet the entire time, which, you thought, was surprising. You flirted with him, of course. You always flirt with him. And normally he shoots you down cold. This time, he just stared out the window while your brother did the shooting down. You thought maybe he was sick, until you got to the rink. He just got his skates and left.

You spot him, rolling with your brother now and again. Seems they have a strange little... Dance, you guess? Where they skate together for a little bit, before going off to do their own thing. Your brother with that stupid scarf around his neck still, slowing down and chatting with random people here and there.

Your little kitten didn't. And when the music stopped and they announced a game, he finally left the floor, sitting next to you, but still not acknowledging you. Ouch. Maybe he really doesn't like you? Not like you can blame him. You weren't the most likeable person there was. You knew that. You were painfully aware of that. But hell, if the kid could stomach being around those Makara boys, then why shouldn't he be able to at least talk to you?

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't realize the other was finally talking to you. Or trying to.

“Wvhat vwas that?” You asked, looking over at him. Did he move closer? Pretty sure he did. And what's with that skeptical looking pout? God, he resembled his brother when he did that. But at least he was cuter. And knew when to shut up. Oddly enough though, you didn't think you would want him to.

Shit. Distracted again. Okay. Don't look at those perfect lips of his. Look him in the eye. Those tinted eyes of his. He hid his albinism well. Dyed black hair, brown contacts you kind of wished he wouldn't wear... Christ, get yourself together.

He seemed to gather you were deep in your thoughts and just sighed. Your sheepish smile managed to earn a tiny grin from him, though. Just the slight upturn of the lips.

“So why aren't you out there?” He asked. You groan. Of course that would be what he would ask. “Plenty of people here. Figured you would try your luck with them.”

You try not to show how much that hurt. Sure, you had a habit of flirting with, and getting shot down, by just about anyone that met your standards. But come on, did he have to rub it in? Your smile falters. “Wvell, ah... You see, I vwould if I didn't already havwe my eyes on this pretty young thing.” You look back over the rink, watching your brother as he played red light, green light. The prize was probably some little cheap trinket. When you glance back at him, you catch him moving away. So he had definitely moved before. And... Was he disappointed? What did you say?

“Sure you do.” Whoa. Now what was with that tone? A cold edge slipped into it, like he was mad at you for something? What was it, though? “Hope you get what you're looking for.”

Now that was bitterness. No mistaking it. He moved to get up but you grab his wrist before he can skate away, pulling him onto your lap. Maybe that was a bit too bold, but you don't really care right now. You got a shit eating grin on your face. He likes you. You're so fucking sure. Why else would he be upset?

“Maybe if he stopped being such a- OWW!” The headbutt was not expected. So much for being smooth. But he's blushing, so that's a thing.

“What the fuck are you doing, you reprehensible sack of bile?” Okay. You're getting mixed signals here. You hold up a hand to ward off another possible attack. “I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you were a good guy!”

Okay. NOW you look hurt. “I AM a good guy, kitten. All you gotta do is gimme a fucking chance and-” He scoffs at you. Actually fucking scoffs, sitting on your lap with his arms crossed. “Novw vwhat the fuck wvas that for!” Rude.

“That's what they all fucking say. I won't sit here and let you use me to make some asshole out there jealous!” His cheeks are flushed as he speaks and if you weren't somewhat pissed it would be the cutest thing ever. But everything about his body language suggested that he was the jealous one here, defensive. “I don't even know why I let Eridan talk me into coming if this was all you were going to do.”

“Look, kit-” You clear your throat when he glares at you. “Chief. I didn't come here to make someone jealous. I came because Eri said you vwas going to be here.” He blinks, looks confused. You decided to forge on ahead. “Kit-Kat- Karkat. I ain't been looking at anyone else here, alright? Wvhy do you think I hawven't been my usual self?” Because you are always aware of how you come off as a flirt, and had been trying to cut back. Trying. “I been trying to catch your eye, chief.”

He is still tense, but a little less so, and that skeptical look goes nowhere. If you didn't know any better, and you do, you would think he didn't believe you. “Look, I'm serious here. And wvhatewver I did to make you upset, I'm sorry. Just tell me wvhat I can do to make It up to you, okay?”

You don't like that glint in his eye. You should, because he doesn't look too upset now that you've apologized, but... That look is never good from a Vantas. Ever.

“Fine... I GUESS you're less like an overflowing chamberpot than I though. But.” Yup. Buts. Buts are only good if they're the kind you sit on. “If you're serious... And that means that this crush isn't misplaced-” You perk up. Ha! He did have a crush! “You have to come skate with me. If you want to try... Being an official thing.”

You agree in a heartbeat.

Minutes later, you think you would rather be sitting back at the table nursing a broken nose than what you're doing. The game had been over and it was back to free skating. You're clinging to the wall while your new, provisional boyfriend is in front of you, skating backwards while you try not to bust your ass. You glare at him, legs wobbling under you as you pull yourself along the wall, that shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he tries to encourage you makes you question your life choices. You finally manage to not cling to the wall when you hear a familiar voice and someone crashes into you, knocking you on your face. You lay there, sprawled on the ground as your brother laughs, zooming past you.

Maybe you should just stay there, face down on the floor? If you were lucky, you could melt into it. And at the sounds of Karkat's laughter, you kind of wish you could. You glance up at him, a hurtful look in your eye and see he's holding his hand out to you, to help you up. You take it and, damn, he's surprisingly strong, pulling you up like you're nothing. You nearly swoon.

“Come on, greasebag. Like this.” He holds your hands, pulling you along as he skates backwards, teaching you.

By the second time around the rink, he's let you go. You stumble a few times, but right yourself. Eridan hadn't barreled into you again, so that's a plus. By the third time, you two are holding hands, skating side by side. You're much more confident now, but you still cling to him from time to time, when there's no more wall to hold onto and you're taking the curve. But that's alright. You think you could get used to being this close to him. And judging by the smile on his face, you're almost certain he could, too.

The fourth time around, he was in front of you again, showing off. “Guess you aren't such a shitty skater after all.” He said, smirking. You just shrug, holding onto his hands still. The rink was getting ready to close for the night and there were only a few couples left on the floor.

“Fast learner. Besides, vwith a teacher like you, and a student like me, can't help but to be great.” Because who says you had to reign in the cockiness? He just rolled his eyes and switched his grip from your hands to your jacket, pulling you down for a kiss and, frankly, surprising the hell out of you. It was quick, no more than a peck, really, but it meant a lot to you, that he would be bold enough to kiss you at all in a public place. Or at all. Before you could completely register that, he pushed away, skating ahead.

“Catch me, and you can have another.” He called. Who could resist a challenge like you? You head off after him, managing not to fall on your face again. Your ass, however, wasn't so lucky. But that's fine. He came around and kissed you anyway.


End file.
